Dysuria includes pollakiuria, frequency of micturition, polyuria, urodynia, difficulty in urination, sense of residual urine, residual urine and urinary-incontinence. It develops when the function of urinary system is damaged by aging, trauma or disease. For treatment of it, various receptor antagonists have been used. Each of such remedies however is not almighty and must be used properly according to the symptom of dysuria. For patients having a main complaint in pollakiuria, an anticholinergic drug is administered, while for those mainly suffering from difficulty in urination, a parasympathomimetic drug is administered. There is accordingly a demand for the development of a medicament capable of improving the urinary function more easily and conveniently.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide a novel remedy for dysuria.